


New Year, hopefully no more nappies.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, RT Baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RT Baby AU.. (A little late, but ey)</p><p>The lads celebrate their first new year's (or at least the first time they're awake)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, hopefully no more nappies.

 

Though the boys couldn't have understood exactly what New Year's meant, they had insisted they stay up as Ryan had been offered the chance to. Geoff and Jack readily agreed, assuming each lad would eventually drop off on their own. They'd been wrong to assume such nonsense, sitting forlornly on the couch as they were forced to stay sober with three hyper-active toddlers left to care for.  
"I'm a unicorn!" Gavin squealed happily as he precauriously balanced a party hat atop his messy hair, giggling as Michael ran towards him and tried to climb onto his back. Geoff raised an eyebrow as they toppled backwards while Jack, the less relaxed of the pair, rushed to his feet to check that they were okay. He helped them up, brushing off their clothes and checking that neither had hurt themselves. Satisfied, he turned to Michael and crouched to the young boy's level.  
"Now, Michael. Let's not do that, okay? You could have gotten hurt." Jack said softly.

 

  
Michael scowled, annoyed at Jack for ruining his fun. He didn't verbally protest, though, and Jack took it for a good sign. He stood, stretching, before falling back onto the couch next to Geoff. They checked the time sighing when they realised it was getting closer to midnight. At this rate, they'd never get to drink. Geoff groaned at the sound of a party horn at his feet. There sat Ray, beaming up at Jack and Geoff as he blew insistently on the toy. Jack regretted buying them. Gavin became fascinated by it, crawling closer to the other boy and sitting down to stare at it. Michael was just as curious as he sat on the other side. He was not quite as passive about it though as he reached to grab it from Ray's mouth. Ray made an indignant noise and moved his head from Michael's reach.  
"Ray! Want it!" Michael huffed, trying again. His eyes grew wide as suddenly something was pushed into his mouth. A party horn, he realised, as Ryan walked past and offered one to Gavin as well.

 

  
Ryan smirked at the looks Geoff and Jack were giving him as he sat beside them. The lads were now apparently trying to start their own band with the damned things. Despite the annoying noise that seemed never ending, both men had to admit the sight was quite cute. All three lads sat facing them at their feet, each with a party horn in their mouth as they tried and failed to blow in tune with each other. Gavin's hat was lopsided and Ray and Michael had long since discarded theirs, thrown off when they deemed it uncomfortable, but it was a sweet sight all the same. Geoff glanced towards the clock, cursing under his breath when he noticed the time, he stood and narrowly avoided little hands and feet as he walked to the middle of the room.  
"All right boys, it's a minute to midnight!" He cried, voice cracking as he struggled to stay happy. He needed booze. Ryan and Jack cheered with him and the lads cheered as well, though they didn't know what was so exciting.

 

  
Jack, Geoff and Ryan were the only ones who could really count and so when the time came it was slightly awkward. But the younger boys persisted, Ray gleefully crying out whatever numbers he recognised and Michael and Gavin blowing their obnoxious party horns. When the clock struck twelve, everybody cheered once more and Geoff, Jack and Ryan wished each other a new year. After a couple of cheery hugs and sweet words, they noticed a distinct lack of noise. Turning to face the smaller boys, Jack chuckled when he realised what happened.  
"I guess they didn't make it to midnight then." Ryan giggled as Geoff shook his head, bending to scoop up an armful of toddler. He lifted Michael tentatively as Ryan coaxed Gavin's pliant body into his arms. Ryan took extra care to take away Gavin's party horn and hat, leaving them on the coffee table as Geoff did the same. Jack took a hold of Ray, wrestling the party horn clenched in his fists away from the lad before following the others to the lad's room. After settling them into their cribs, Geoff landed a gentle hand on Ryan's shoulder.  
"All right buddy, time for bed." He told the child, chuckling when Ryan started to protest. "Nope, off you go." Geoff insisted as Ryan grumbled and did as he was told. Jack raised an eyebrow, chuckling at his friend.  
"Booze?" He suggested.  
"You bet."


End file.
